DONT LEAVE ME
by notabum
Summary: WHEN YUKA DIES IN THAT EVIL PLACE SATOSHI HAS TO LEAVE HER.BUT WHWN HE GETS HOME HE FINDS YUKA IN HER ROOM.SO NOW EVERYDAY HE GOES INTO HER ROOM TO TALK WITH HER.BUT HE SOON STARTS TO SKIP SCHOOL AND SOONS DOSNT EVEN WANT TO LEAVE HIS ROOM.BUT ONE DAY YUKA ASK'S SATOSHI SOMETHING THAT CAN CHANGE HIS LIFE FOREVER.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 : alone**

**notabum: hi and um i will update its just a game soon but i just need a few more votes. but i may just make 2 SIDES IF NO ONE VOTES SO VOTE!OK LETS STA-**

**SATOSHI:NO NO NO NO! LESLIE STOP !**

**NOTABUM : WHAT SATOSHI**

**SATOSHI : LESLIE HERE HAS SOME-**

**NOTABUM: STOP SATOSHI! SORRY PEOPLE BUT NOW LETS** **START**

* * *

**Satoshi had just lost his sister yuka in that evil school and is now wondering how can he move on in life.**Satoshi begain to walk home and when he got home he went upstairs to his room and begain to cry in till he saw a note. Satoshi picked up the note and read it ... it said _oni-chan im so lonely _ when he read it he felt like something had broke him . Broke him like he started to lose his just stared at the note intill he heard knocking on yukas door. He walked up to the door and opened it and saw yuka who was staring at him. "Y-Yuka !" satoshi said as he walked closer to her and huged her . Yuka just smiled and said" I missed you but now im with you oni-chan so ... um " yuka started to say as she pulled satoshi by his arm then she layed on her bed and satoshi did the same huging her stating to cry. "Oni-chan stop crying " yuka said as she wiped the tears from his face. They just layed there and talked intill satoshi feel to sleep then yuka kissed him on his cheek and he did the same.

* * *

Yoshiki went to school hopeing satoshi would be there but he was wrong satoshi wasnt at school but he couldent blam him he just lost his sister and the one he loved and some of his friends but still it wasnt like him to skip school. After school yoshiki went to satoshi house to cheak on him but when he knocked on the front door it just opened . As that happened yoshiki ran up stairs to satoshi room and opened te door but all he saw was the door that leads to yukas room sort of opened and people talking and it sounded like satoshi "Yuka im so sorry"satoshi said. **_wait didnt yuka die in that school_ **yoshiki thinked as he opened yuka door. yoshiki saw satoshi talking siting on yukas bed staring dead at the wall like someone was there. "S-Satoshi " yoshiki said walking close to him_** man is satoshi loseing his sanity**_yoshiki thinked as he poked satoshi on his arm. Satoshi turned to look at yoshiki then he said "Y-Yuka's not lonely she has me and im not leaveing her ... so i promised to spend all the time I had free to spend it with her" satoshi said as yuka poped up next to satoshi. "Y-Yuka is that you!" yoshiki said backing up from then. "Yoshiki my oni-cham has no time for you!" yuka yelled as she grabed satoshi's arm huging him. "Satoshi...I get that you want to spend time with yuka to but that still dosnt mean you should skip school and it shouldent mess with your life too!" yoshiki yelled. "M-Maybe your right yoshiki" satoshi said staring at the floor. "But oni-chan" yuka whined looking into satoshi's just stared back into yuka's eyes then he said"Yoshiki im sorry but i want to be with yuka ... she is my sister and i didnt play the role of the oni-chan right so...im going to make it up to her by spending more time with her...because i never spent that much time with her and now I am" satoshi said looking at yoshiki. "ok fie satoshi spend your life in this room for all i care !Be with yuka but your going to regreat it !" yoshiki yelled."Just get out yoshiki and dont come back!" satoshi yelled as he pshed yoshiki out yuka's room and slamed the door.

* * *

Yoshiki left satoshi's house and was walking home intill he bumped into Ayumi. "Hey watch where your going yoshiki!"she hissed. "Sorry shinoaki" yoshiki mumbled as he walked around her but she stoped him then said "whats wrong yoshiki you seem down?"she asked. "I-IT'S satoshi..." he mumbled."What happend?!" Ayumi asked. "He is just dume ... he was seting in yuka's room talking to her" yoshiki said "W-What!but didnt she die?!""She did die but he says he is going to spend all the time with her" yoshiki said."WELL lets just give him some time he'll get over it " ayumi said as she walked away from yoshiki.

* * *

**NOTABUM:YUP IM DONE NOW I WILL UPDATE SOME TIME THIS WEEK SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT BYE BYE GUYS**

**SATOSHI:YUP SEE YOU NEXT TIME **

**NOTABUM: YUP BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 :CHANGE'S**

**NOTABUM:HI IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 OF DONT LEAVE ME. I WILL SOON UPDATE ITS JUST A GAMP BUT YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO WAIT LONGER FOR IT BECAUSE THE VOTES ARE TIED FOR NAOMI X SATOSHI AND AYUMI X SATOSHI SO COME ON GUYS VOTE OR I CAN GET ONE OF FRIENDS TO READ MY STORY AND HAVE THEM VOTE ... SO IF YOU WANT TO VOTE JUST PM ME. SO LETS START!**

**SATOSHI:YUP WHAT SHE SAID!**

* * *

It's been a whole week and satoshi haven't been showing up at school. On saterday ayumi and yoshiki started to worry so they decided to go cheak on satoshi to see how he was doing. When yoshiki and ayumi got to satoshi's house then knocked on the door waited for someone to anwser. "W-Who is it..." said a voice that sounded like satoshi."Hey satoshi is that you?!" yoshiki said as the person behind the door let out an wimper."s-satoshi we know your there open the door." Ayumi said in a calm voice."J-Just leave me alone" Satoshi cryed almost sounding like he was begging."Satoshi you cant just keep skiping school you need toget over yuka's death and come back to school satoshi!"Ayumi yelled as she banged her hand on the door but that just made satoshi scream and wimper."S-Satoshi stop screaming and calm down ok!"Yoshiki yelled."Leave me alone,leave me alone please I dont want to leave I want to stay here with yuka... I dont want to leave her anymore...cant you guy's understand!" satoshi yelled starting to cry."we'll cant you just let us come in we miss you"Ayumi said in a calm and soft voice as the they heared the door unlock. ayumi and yoshiki saw satoshi standing stareing at the ground then shut the door behind her and the she heard satoshi let out a wimper."Satoshi calm down its ok" yoshiki said. Satoshi started to calm down and he turned to look at the stairs"W-What is it satoshi"Yoshiki said. But satoshi just walked away from him and up the stairs but Ayumi and Yoshiki followed went into his room and walked to his desk and picked up a note and showed it to Ayumi and yoshiki then satoshi layed down on his bed and turned to stare at wall. After Ayumi and Yoshiki read the note and looked at satoshi "Satoshi I know this is hard for you but dont beat you self up over it " Ayumi said poking satoshi. But satoshi just mumbled the words get out , leave,leave me alone over and over intill he yelled at them"GET OUT,GET OUT ,GET OUT LEAVE ... LEAVE ME ALONE!" Satoshi yelled. Yoshiki grabed Ayumi's hand and he pulled her so they can leave satoshi alone."S-Satoshi!" ayumi cryed as they seemed things were going to change now and it will only get a lot worse before it got better!"Shiosaki dont start crying please he's only upset he'll be fine ok so dont worry about him" Yoshiki said trying to cheer her up but that only made made her feel worse"He wont be ok!He's losing his saninty he's acting hopless I hate seeing him like this!I-I-I miss the old satoshi and i miss the old time's things are never going to get better!" Ayumi turned back to look at satoshi's house but he saw satoshi staring at them with cold dull lifeless eyes"S-Satoshi!"Yoshiki said in shock but satoshi just stared at him. "C-Come on yoshiki!" Ayumi yelled as she grabed yoshiki and they ran."Shinosaki ...im worryed about Satoshi" yoshiki mumbled "Dont worry yoshiki everything is going to be alright I promise!" Ayumi said Determend.

* * *

**NOTABUM:YUP SO SATOSHI IS UPSET SO SAD.I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER CHAPTER 3 WILL GET INTO THE ACTION IN THAT EVIL SCHOOL SO BE READY OK!  
**

**SATOSHI:YUP AND LESLIE WOULD LIKE TO SAY SORRY FOR THE 1 WORD DONT LEAVE ME**

**NOTABUM:YUP I DIDNT MEAN TO BUT I GOT SOMETHING MEAN SENT TO ME .SO AT 2 AM I DELETED THE STORY AND TYPED CHAPTER 1 ALL OVER AGAIN SO SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 3 BYE WAIT SATOSHI COME ON LESTS SAY IT!  
**

**SATOSHI:OK BYE BYE**

**NOTABUM AND SATOSHI: AMEARICA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:TIME LOOP**

**NOTABUM:READY FOR A COOL CHAPTER**

**SATOSHI:SO COOL YOU WILL SAY ... UM I DONT WHAT YOU WILL SAY**

**NOTABUM: SATOSHI UM... OK ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER IS NOT LIKE THE REST**

**SATOSHI:YUP THERES A TIME LOOP**

**NOTABUM:ALL HECK NO!**

**SATOSHI:LETS STA-**

**NOTABUM:NO! LETS START THIS STORY AND LETS START!**

* * *

Satoshi sat in yuka's room talking with her like he always dose intill she ask's him somthing "Um oni-chan c-can y-you stay with yuka?" Yuka asked looking at Satoshi with puppy dog eyes."Y-Yuka what do you mean im already staying with you" Satoshi said having a bad feeling that somthing was going to happen."No!Like stay with me in that school because im still traped...please!" Yuka begged. satoshi wanted to say no but his mouth wanted to say somthing else...he tryed to fight it but how could he say no to is little sister but if he said yes he would die or just be sent back to that place. Satoshi couldnt fight back no more and he said a simple yes. Right after he said yes everything went black but he knew he was sent back to that evil school.

* * *

Yoshiki sat on his bed he couldnt sleep not after what happend in that school and how Satoshi was acting"Man somthing feels off" Yoshiki grabed his phone and called Satoshi but there was no started to worry then called ayumi. Yoshiki waited about a few min intill Ayumi answered "S-S-S-shinosaki! Satoshi is not picking up his phone!" Yoshiki yelled almost crying."Yoshiki calm down maybe he is still upset or asleep" Ayumi said in a sleeply voice."NO!Shinoski you dont know him as well as i do I know that whatever it is he will answer his phone even when if he is upset! Shinosaki what if he was sent back to that school!" Yoshiki yelled banging his hand on his hand " Yoshiki you mean the time loop back to that school? Even if he was sent back 's no way we can get back in there how would we?!" Ayumi said sounding more normal. "Shinosaki cant we just do the charm again?" Yoshiki asked. "We could... but we would be puting our lifes at resk""Ok but lets do it to save our freind so hurry print out the charm and lets meet at the park"

* * *

Yoshiki waited in the park as he say Ayumi runing with the charm. They didnt even bother to do the chant they just riped it but it still happend. But now there stuck in a time loop but will they save satoshi and themself's in that place? Yoshiki woke up in that place the school but Ayumi wasnt with him but instad was Satoshi laying on the floor still unconsess. Yoshiki poked satoshi to wake him up. As satoshi woke up he had cold lifless eyes like the darkening had killed him "Y-Yoshiki?" satoshi mumbled siting up. "S-Satoshi are you ok?" Yoshiki asked because of how dull satoshi's eyes were."Um yeah why you ask?" saoshi mumbled staring at the floor. "Satoshi stop staring off into space!" Yoshiki yelled."um... sorry-um yo-yoshiki im just sleepy " satoshi mumbled leting out a yawn "well you can sleep later satoshi but lets find shinokaki and getthe hell out of here" yoshiki said pulling satoshi up. "Yoshiki y-yuka she dosnt want be to leave but i dont want to stay here" satoshi said "dont worry we will get you out of here buddy " yoshiki said but deep inside h knew that wasnt true.

* * *

**NOTABUM:SORRY ITS SHORT I GOT TO GO!**

**SATOSHI:HEY LESLIE YOU OK?**

**NOTABUM : YUP IM OK!  
SATOSHI: OK JUST CHEAKING WELL BYE GUYS  
**

**NOTABUM: CHAPTER 4 WELL BE ADDED THURSDAY OR TOMARROW IF I HAVE TIME ... AND STILL VOTE FOR ITS JUST A GAME... BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4 LIFELESS

**CHAPTER 4 LIFELESS**

**NOTABUM:HEY WE ARE BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER...AND SORRY FOR ALL THE MESS UPS **

**SATOSHI: SHALL WE START**

**NOTABUM: YUP LETS START!**

* * *

Yoshiki couldn't help but looked into Satoshi's eyes...they were so dull and lifeless. They wondered the halls of that evil school looking for Ayumi but they couldn't find her anywhere. Yoshiki soon saw Satoshi who started to slow down from walking. He then stoped walking as a grin came across his face. **_Oh meep...he better not do anything he'll regreate._ **Yoshiki thought as he walked up to Satoshi. " H-Hey satoshi are you ok?" Yoshiki asked trying not to get to close to him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAH! Should I really try to leave this place! Why dont I just stay here with yuka and you guys leave thi evil school and forget about me..." Satoshi said as he still had lifeless dull eyes. _**OH meep HE'S REALLY STARTING TO LOSE IT! WHAT DO I DO? MEEP I NEED TO SNAP HIM OUT OF**_** THIS!** Yoshiki thought. "S-Satoshi snap out of it...this isn't good for your saninty..." Yoshiki said as he patted Satoshi's back...but that only made Satoshi worse."S-Stop!Dont touch me!" Satoshi yelled as he fell to his knees and started to cry and say Yuka's name over and over again. Yoshiki just stooded there and watched his best friend cry. "Satoshi..." Yoshiki said siting down next to Satoshi and hugged him._** Satoshi you need to get a hold of yourself you need to be brave...so we can make it out of** here._ Yoshiki thought as he asked Satoshi what was really wrong." Satoshi why are you crying?" Yoshiki asked even if he knew why satoshi was crying." I-I-I-I-I lost yuka my only sister and I promised to spend all my free time with her. A-A-And that ended up being all my time...and she asked me to stay with her forever in this school... I-I-I-I tryed to say no but it was like my mouth had a mind of it's own and I said yes without thinking!" Satoshi said as he started to breath hard like he was having an attack of some sort. Yoshiki just stayed silent then said "Satoshi a-are you ok?" Yoshiki asked as Satoshi started breathing funny. Satoshi didn't answer and his breathing got worse. "S-Satoshi!C-Can you breath...just take deep breaths.." Yoshiki said._** What do I do? what do I do...satoshi...no...no...no not at a time like this!**_Yoshiki thought. Satoshi fell unconscious... maybe from the lack of air? "S-Satoshi?" Yoshiki said as he let out a sigh. _**I-Is it normal to loook like this? i mean satoshi dosn't even look alive...I mean he's breathing just isn't moving at all...**_Yoshiki thought. "Well I cant leave you here...I'll take you to the infrinmery " Yoshiki said to him self and picked up satoshi and took him to the infrinmery.

* * *

When Yoshiki arrived at the infrinmery he layed the unconscious Satoshi on one of the beds."Satoshi don't worry i'll be back im going to look for Shinosaki ok?" Yoshiki asked like he was going to get an answer from Satoshi...even though he wasn't. Yoshiki left the infrinmery and went in the hall. When he went into the hall he say a red spirit by the door. The red spirit just vanished. "well thats strange..."Yoshiki said as he walked down the looked everywhere for Shinosaki...he gave up looking for her and started to walked back to the infrinmery. But to get to the infrinmery he had to pass the wall that still had Mayu's gutes on it for all to see. When yoshiki went back to the infrinmery he tryed to open the door but it wouldn't open. Yoshiki didnt think to what he was about to do...the ran into the door to get it open and t worked. Yoshiki ran into the infrinmery and say a red spirit with scissors in its hand looking at the unconscious satoshi. the spirit was about to stab Satoshi with them...and be for Yoshiki could do anything the spirit said"_**im sorry**_** oni-chan...**" as it lifted the scissors obove satoshi about to stab him.

* * *

**NOTABUM:BOOM CLIFF HANGER! **

**SATOSHI: YUP IT SURE IS...**

**NOTABUM: SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**SATOSHI: REVEIWS PLEASE AND GOOD BYu**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4.5 WRONG END 1**

**NOTABUM: IM SORRY GUYS...BUT I HAD TO DO THIS WRONG END,OR BAD END**

**SATOSHI:YUP SO DON'T WORRY THIS DID NOT REALLY HAPPEN**

**NOTABUM: AND THERE WILL BE MORE WRONG END'S **

**SATOSHI: LETS START!**

* * *

Yoshiki just stared at the red spirit with wide eyes as it said _**"oni-chan im so**_** sorry"** As soon as it said that Yoshiki said only one word "Y-Yuka?" As soon as he said he felt a something holding he. Like he couldn't move he just had to watch this play out...watch his best friend get killed. But I guess the good news is that Satoshi was still unconscious. The spirit lifted the scissors and before Yoshiki could do anything... the spirit stabed Satoshi. Satoshi's eyes opened wide as he was stabed...and his breathing went all weird did not scream or anything like that...he just layed there with dull eyes staring at Yoshiki."S-Satoshi! Yoshiki yelled as he ran up to just stared then he lifted his hand to the scissors to pull him out."_**It hurt's It hurt's ...It hurt's so**_** much...YOSHIKI..."** When satoshi said that Yoshiki couldnt help it...he started to cry...who wouldn't cry if there best friend was dieing right in front of them? "Satoshi...im so sorry!" Yoshiki screamed loking at Satoshi's dull eyes._**His eyes been this dull and lifeless when i got here...and there the same...but are even more dull like theres no liife at all in them...but he's still alive so how could his eyes be this dull?**_Yoshiki was about to pull out the scissors...but it was to late. He letgo of the scissors and his arm droped to his side and his body went limp...Satoshi was dead... his lifeless eye's just stared at Yoshiki. Yoshiki couldn't take this madness anymore,he ran out the room screaming like a slender man was right behind him. Yoshiki started to lose his mind as he ran down the school hall's. He kept hereing people laugh at was he even still living?.

.

.

.

.

."satoshi why am I still living?".

.

.

**BAD END**

* * *

**NOTABUM:SORRY GOT TO GO REAL ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON**

**SATOSHI:YUP GOODBYE PEOPLE**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5 FRIENDS**

**NOTABUM**:** I JUST SPENT 2 HOURS TYPING AND IT ALL WAS DELETED!**

**SATOSHI: CALM DOWN LESLIE**

**NOTABUM: NO!**

**SATOSHI: PLEASE?**

**NOTABUM:NO...WAAAAAAAAA *STARTS TO CRY***

**SATOSHI: WELL LETS JUST START **

* * *

"**Im so sorry oni-chan" **Said the red spirit as it lifted the scissors above Satoshi about to stab him. Yoshiki say this with his own eyes, he didn't know what to say or to do and without thinking he ran up to Satoshi and pulled him so he wouldn't get stabed. Then Yoshiki picked up Satoshi and ran out the room.**Man satoshi better wake up soon before I wake him up. **Yoshiki thought as he was about to slap Satoshi, but didn't.** Man I can't do this to Satoshi,even if I want to I can't, he been having bad times...and things may never go back to normal. But still he dosn.t need to act like he shouldn't live,or act crazy.** Yoshiki thought as he layed Satoshi on the floor.** We just need to find Shinosaki and then get the hell out of here.** Yoshiki thought as he sat down."And I wont leave you by yourself ever again Satoshi... I promise..." Yoshiki said with a fake smile as he slowly closed his eyes and sliped into darkness.**  
**

**FLASHBACK START **

Satoshi was standing in front of a middle school."Man I can't go in there...6th grade,I'll get picked on...I mean 5th grade was easy...but as a 6th grade I'll get picked on for being in 6th grade..." Satoshi said to scared to walk "But I can't just stand out ...what would Yuka say if she was here,oh she would just tell me to get over it,But she has it easy she's still in elementry for a couple more year's." Satoshi said."Im going in!"Satoshi yelled to himself and walked into the school. He grabed his sheet of paper that told him what class to go to. Satoshi stoped to read it."Class 104...where is that class?..." Satoshi said to himself."Hey you!kid get out my way!" Said a tall 8th grader."W-What?!"Satoshi asked."Hey kid when I say get out me way you get out the way!" said the 8th grader as he opened one of the lockers and pushed Satoshi in it."Leave me alone you low life bum!" Satoshi screamed."What did you say wimp!?"Said the 8th grader as he punched Satoshi in the stomach and shut the locker door. Satoshi let out a painful cry and a wimper as the 8th grader shut the locker door.** ah! No No No! Please no, I knew I should have stayed home!** Satoshi thought."Hey you leave him alone!" Yelled a boy."Or else!" The 8th grader laughed."This!" Yelled the boy. Satoshi had know idea what was going on out there he was in to much pain to even think. The locker door way opened by a boy with messy blonde hair and gray eyes."Need some help getting out?" The boy asked but Satoshi just shook his head no."Whats your name?" The boy asked."U-Um i'm, My name is Satoshi.." Satoshi said stareing at the ground."oh...i'm Yoshiki nice to meet you..." Yoshiki said."I-I have to get to class sorry!" Satoshi said as he ran off.

**FLASHBACK END**

Yoshiki opened his eyes and looked at Satoshi."I must have fell asleep..." Yoshiki said as he sat up."I wonder what Satoshi is dreaming about?" Yoshiki said as Satoshi opened his eyes slowly and slowly sat up"Y-Yuka..." Satoshi mumbeled.** Satoshi may be half asleep... ** Yoshiki thought as he said "Hey Satoshi it's time you wake up"."Huh what...? Where?" Satoshi asked."Satoshi im glad your ok...I almost lost you back there..." Yoshiki said huging Satoshi trying not to cry."What are you saying?!" Satoshi asked."You passed out satoshi so I took you to the infermery so you could recover. Then I left to look for Shinosaki and when I came back a red spirit almost stabed you...but I got you in time before you were stabed!" Yoshiki cryed."What do you mean red spirit... Yoshiki?...did you know who it was?" Satoshi asked "I-I-It was...well I think it was yuka..." Yoshiki said as he stoped crying ** AH I bet i'm being a wimp right I need to act better!** Yoshiki thought. "Y-Yuka!?...Are you sure you think it was." Satoshi said as he stared at the ground."Yeah i'm sure it was her Satoshi,and if a red spirit was standing next to you and said im so sorry oni chan, I would think it's Yuka because you are her oni chan." Yoshiki said."B-But there are lots of red spirits here that have oni chan's...I think your right Yoshiki" Satoshi said."Well come on Satoshi let's go look around the school." Yoshiki said. Satoshi just said a simple OK. They went to the second floor where the restroomes were."Hey Satoshi why don't you go look in the girls rest room and I go look in the boy's room" Yoshiki said."O-OK..." Satoshi said as he went into the girl's restroom **Well everything in here is the same like last time...** Satoshi thought as he walked up to the stales and tryed to open them. But only the two on the corner opened the two in the middle wouldn't open. So Satoshi pulled as hard as he could on those to stales and they finelly came open. Satoshi fell back and saw the two doors open...and what was in side of them. It was shinohara's and Naomi body's. As Satoshi Saw Naomi's body he remembered he was the one who killed her...with his own two hands. "N-Naomi!A-Ahhhhh!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Satoshi screamed as Yoshiki ran to see what he was screaming at."Satoshi whats wr-" Yoshiki said but stoped when he saw Naomi's body."I killed her!With my own two hands...why I should of saved her faster...I could of saved her but I had to stand on the bucket,and I sliped off the bucket and only one of us hit the ground!" Satoshi screamed."Satoshi it's not your fault" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Satoshi screamed as he ran out the room."S-Satoshi wait!" Yoshiki shouted.

* * *

**NOTABUM:BOOM IM LEAVING A HANGER AGAIN**

**SATOSHI:YUP WELL WE HAVE TO GO!**

**NOTABUM": YUP SO SEE YOU GUYS SUNDAY AND MONDAY AND THE WEEK SO BYE BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**0CHAPTER 6 LOST**

**NOTABUM:WE ARE BACK!**

**SATOSHI:WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**NOTABUM: WHY ARE WE SO HAPPY?**

**SATOSHI:...I DON'T KNOW...**

**NOTABUM: WELL ANYWAY LETS**

**SATOSHI:...START ^-^**

* * *

Satoshi ran out the restroom screaming like he was about to die. Yoshiki couldn't stand the way Satoshi was acting. He was acting like a kid...even if he was seventeen. Yoshiki ran after Satoshi making sure he wouldn't get far...or get hurt. "S-Satoshi stop runing!" Yoshiki screamed trying too catch up to Satoshi. Satoshi was about to turn and run down the stairs but Yoshiki grabed him and started asking what was wrong."Satoshi calm down...please you don't act like this! Act lie the happy Satoshi that always has a smile!" Yoshiki yelled not leting go of Satoshi."L-Let go Yoshiki!Ahhhhhhhhhhh...!" Satoshi screamed and kicked Yoshiki then tryed to run down the stairs, but he fell down the stairs. Yoshiki had no time to react after he was kicked,but all he heared was someone falling down stairs. Yoshiki knew who it was,and didn't want to go see who it was. Yoshiki walked down the stairs slowly and carefully making sure not to fall. When Yoshiki walked down the stairs he saw Satoshi in shock,and bleeding."S-Satoshi?" Yoshiki said walking closer to Satoshi. Satoshi was trying to stop the bleeding,but it didn't help at all.** I-Im going to die it this bleeding dosn't stop but I don't want to die...well not like this. **Satoshi thought as he started to give up. Yoshiki walked closer to Satoshi. Satoshi let out a painful scream and started to cry because of the pain. **W-Why am screaming? I mean I know why...but why am I acting like a child...I have no control of how im acting right now... **Satoshi thought. "It hurts,it hurts,it hurts,it hurts,it hurts hurts hurts hurts!" Is all Yoshiki could hear from Satoshi. Yoshiki just stood there watching his friend scream and cry."S-Satoshi I-I'll be back...I know I told you I wouldn't leave you...but i'll be right back" Yoshiki said as he ran off. **Y-Yoshiki! Don't leave me...by myself,please...ahhh...it hurts... **Satoshi thought as Yoshiki ran let out a painful scream as he stared at the stairs.** Why?Why?Why did I say yes to Yuka...why dose she want me to die here?Why...must I die here...I still want to live! **Satoshi thought as he looked away from the stairs. Satoshi started to feel cold from loss of blood,and felt and saw darkness lurking all around him. Satoshi tryed not to give up and go to the darkness that was calling him,because if he did go to the darkness that was keep calling his name...it would lead him to his doom...death. Satoshi tried to fight but he couldn't fight anymore,death was after him. **I'm not giving up! I can't give up...I need to live...right? **Satoshi thought.** I just can't sit here in my pain,...I at least need to try to get to a classroom,or something. **Satoshi thought as he tried to crawl. He let out a painful scream and started to cry,but when he started to cry he heard laughing. A group of red spirit gathered around Satoshi laughing. **W-Whats going on?! **Satoshi thought as he started to freak out. The red spirits started to take form of people."Ahahahahah! you look scared,but I like seeing you like this...Satoshi!" One of red spirits yelled as it kicked Satoshi. Satoshi screamed and looked at the red spirits with fear in his red spirits shape looked more like people. So you could tell then apart."WHY DO YOU GET TO LIVE!"Yelled one of the red spirits as it jumped on Satoshi,and started to strangle him. Satoshi had no time to react to what just happen'd, but he wanted it to stop. **No,No,No,No,No,...let go of...me... **Satoshi thought as he tryed to fight back...,but he was to weak to fight back. "Hahahaha! So Satoshi how dose it feel,how dose it feel to have a tight feeling around your neck not being able to breath!" Laughed one of the red spirits. **N-Naomi?... **Satoshi thought as he started to fight less. "Whats wrong Satoshi,giving up so soon?!...well im not letting you off you easy!" Yelled the red spirit as it grabed Satoshi's neck with more strangth. Satoshi tried to yell, but how could he yell? "Satoshi...your a wimp! You need to die!Ahhhhh die already!" Yelled the red spirit. **I...I feel sleepy...no I feel weak,like im helpless...I should just...but...I can't die,or give up...Y-Yoshiki... **Satoshi thought as he closed his eye's holding back tears.

* * *

Yoshiki ran down the hall and back into the infermery. When Yoshiki ran into the room he looked in the drawers to look for something to stop the soon as Yoshiki found something that would stop the bleeding he ran out the room and back to Satoshi. As Yoshiki ran out the room he stopped runing and slowed down. **Something dosn't fell right... **Yoshiki thought as he started to run back to Satoshi. When he came back he saw a group of red spirits around Satoshi,and then Yoshiki saw Satoshi who was crying...but why? Yoshiki then looked at Satoshi one more time and saw that one of the red spirits had there hands on Satoshi's neck. "S-Satoshi!" Yoshiki yelled. Yoshiki then ran and pushed the red spirit off of Satoshi then Yoshiki yelled. "W-Whats wrong with you!" As Yoshiki yelled as all the red spirits left."Satoshi are you OK?" Asked Yoshiki. Satoshi gasped for air and looked at Yoshiki. "Y-Yo...shiki..."Satoshi said in a weak voice."Satoshi...im sorry..." Yoshiki said as he stared at the ground not daring to look at Satoshi."S-Satoshi could you sit up so I can stop the bleeding? Yoshiki asked."Um...sure...Yo-shiki..."Satoshi said Staring at the floor. Yoshiki wrapped the place's where Satoshi was bleeding, and the whole time Satoshi just stared at the floor. "There i'm done Satoshi...um Satoshi are you sure your OK?" Yoshiki asked waving his hand in front of Satoshi's face."W-What...o-oh i'm ok..." Satoshi said."Well lets look for Shinosaki...if your ok to walk." Yoshiki said as he stood up."Y-Yeah i'm OK to walk" Satoshi said...**Even if i can't walk,I need to forget about the pain...because I can't slow us down...**" Satoshi thought as he tried to get up but fell back down letting out a painful scream."You liar!" Yoshiki hissed."...Here how about this...i'll carry you..."Yoshiki said in a annoyed voice."N-No thanks...i'm fine..." Satoshi said in a painful voice."Why you think it's weird Satoshi?...I carried you before you know." Yoshiki said. "You what!...*sigh*...fine..." Satoshi said in a annoyed voice. Satoshi was able to get get on Yoshiki's back."A-Are you on ok?" Yoshiki asked before he started to walk. "Y-Yeah..." Satoshi said in a tired voice.

Yoshiki walked down the lifeless hall's of the school. **Man...I always told people school was evil,but now I a reason why school is evil...**Yoshiki thought. "H-Hey Satoshi...are you alright?" Yoshiki asked,but didn't get an anwser. Yoshiki stoped walking and looked behind,and saw Satoshi sleeping. "*sigh*...Satoshi...I would do the same thing...if I went though all the things you went though.I can only hope that things go back to normal...what am I saying...things will never go back to normal...because were stuck and, lost in this evil school..." Yoshiki thought. Yoshiki walked down the halls Hoping to run into Ayumi so they could get get out of that evil school."Shinosaki where are you.?" Yoshiki asked as if he was going to get an awnser. Yoshiki looked back at Satoshi who was still sleeping. Satoshi let out a whimper and gripped On to Yoshiki's shirt. Yoshiki looked at Satoshi and stopped walking. **I can't stand this place anymore!...it's like we'll never get out of here. I just want to go home...I want to see Miki again,see Satoshi smile again,...see Shinosaki telling ghost story's to every one!...but it's like we all have to die here,nothing can be I need to stop thinking like this. **Yoshiki thought as he walked down the hallways lost.

* * *

Ayumi opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness all around her. **A-Am I alone...by myself? **Ayumi thought as she stood up. She looked around begging for someone to be with her."Yoshiki!...Satoshi!..." She screamed starting to panic. Ayumi started to walk slowly making sure she wouldn't fall in a hole or anything. She walked,but stoped when she ran into a door."This must be the way out right?" She asked herself as she slide the door open."There im out...well now i'm in the hallway...well at least I can see." She told her self as she walked down the hallway of the school lost having no idea where she was going.

* * *

**NOTABUM: SO...NOT MUCH OF A CLIFF HANGER IN THIS CHAPTER...SORRY?**

**SATOSHI: YEAH SORRY GUY'S **

**NOTABUM:WELL I HAVE TO GO AND UPDATE EIGHT PAGES STORY SO...**

**SATOSHI: BYE **


End file.
